Decisiones
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Todo se basa en decisiones, desde las más pequeñas y triviales, hasta aquellas que pueden afectar no sólo a la persona que las toma, sino a su entorno entero.


Decisiones.

**Resumen: **Todo se basa en decisiones, desde las más pequeñas y triviales, hasta aquellas que pueden afectar no sólo a la persona que las toma, sino a su entorno entero.

**Serie: **Sherlock (BBC).

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Capítulos: **3/¿?

**Palabras: **11.124 (Primer capítulo).

**Notas: **Tengo muchos ánimos con este fic, porque desde el día en que comencé a escribirlo, paralelamente también empecé a bocetar muchas idea que no quería que se me fueran a perder, lo malo es que se me va a complicar el hecho de hilvanarlas para que todas sean coherentes. Creí que a lo sumo serian cuatro capítulos, pero como sigo escribiendo más y más escenas, ya no sé si serán esos los capítulos que escribiré. Así que no les voy a dar un número de capítulos preestablecido, porque no los tengo.

**Fecha:** 01/05/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Decisiones.**

**Capítulo 01.**

De todo lo que le podían decir a John, aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron y estaban preocupadas por él, reprocharle el no haberlo intentado no era una de esas cosas. No era algo que estuviese en su lista de pendientes… simplemente no.

Aunque quizás su hermana fuera la única capaz de reprocharle su decisión, aunque no como el resto de las personas a su alrededor.

"Tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de no haberlo pensado bien, John Hamish Watson". Harry le había murmurado una vez, con más voz de tristeza que de reproche en sí mismo, mientras intentaba arreglar la corbata de su hermano para que quedara derecha.

John trató de ignorarla, hacer como si no la hubiese oído, para luego maldecirse por no haberle hecho caso en esos momentos. Pero en ese preciso instante él necesitaba de eso, de esa locura insana, que lo hacía ver cerca de la normalidad. Él no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal en esos momentos… Luego lo sabría, pero sería demasiado tarde para ello.

Después de todo, luego de que Sherlock… luego de que el detective lo dejara viviendo solo en el departamento que ambos habían compartido, sus únicas compañías habían sido la depresión y la soledad. Ambas se habían instalado a sus anchas en aquel piso en Londres, pero él intento echarlas, o al menos mantenerlas los más alejadas posibles.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?

Intentó seguir con su vida, ok… no lo logró, pero al menos lo había intentado. ¿No podían dejar de molestarlo, simplemente?

John suspiró pesadamente. Si no fuera porque la señora Hudson estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en ese momento tan difícil, bueno, no el más difícil… pero sí aciago, de su vida, él simplemente no hubiera sabido a donde ir.

Por supuesto que Harry era una de las primeras personas que hubiese tachado de su lista -la cual no era demasiado extensa-, ya que no quería oír de su hermana los reproches pertinentes, ni ver en sus ojos ese 'te lo dije' constante.

Volver a Baker Street, no había sido fácil… pero luego, también sabría que de no haber estado allí, no hubiera sido el primero en verlo. Allí, de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, con rostro apesadumbrado, casi pidiéndole perdón antes de siquiera poder abrir su boca.

O tal vez eso había sido lo que John había querido imaginarse. Lo cierto es que el doctor no supo cuándo caminó hacia él, o cuándo fue que sus manos se elevaron para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, de que él no era una alucinación. No, no estaba loco… allí estaba, Sherlock estaba en esa misma sala, parado frente a él; mirándolo a la espera de una reacción más, sólo una.

John dejó escapar el aire que había mantenido retenido, entrecerró sus ojos, y sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba de golpe, pero no cayó… no, aun era muy fuerte para dejarse caer. Rodeó a Sherlock con sus brazos, importándole una mierda las manías de su compañero y amigo. Si no le gustaba el contacto físico, esa vez tendría que aguantárselo.

Sherlock tembló bajo el abrazo, sutil pero sentido. Quizás extrañado de lo simple que había sido su reencuentro, él había imaginado una secuencia de gritos y de golpes que tal vez ni siquiera pudiera esquivar de parte del doctor. Pero como siempre, John se escapaba de la aburrida normalidad, de lo que él que pudiera simplemente deducir, y eso era lo que le gustaba del doctor… lo único que era, lo preciado que era, para él.

Dudó apenas unos segundos, pero también envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, dejándose llenar de una calidez que hacía ya mucho tiempo no sentía. Era raramente acogedora, y lo inundó de tal forma, que no pudo evitarlo. No, él necesitaba eso, cada segundo que ese hombre le pudiera devolver de afecto y de fidelidad, luego de todo por lo que… aunque eso ya no importaba, estaba allí, había logrado su cometido y vuelto junto a John.

Se dejó caer, prácticamente sobre el doctor, su cabeza laxa sobre la cabellera rubia; no pensaba en nada, como si antes de traspasar la puerta del 221B se hubiese inyectado una buena dosis de droga; su mente se sentía liviana, dócil, y se mantenía al ras de todo, incluso de ver más allá del abrazo compartido con su mejor y único amigo en ese mundo.

Estaba en casa, en su propio hogar, en el único lugar en todo el maldito globo que él podía llamar de esa forma.

John se sintió seguro, luego de unos minutos, de moverse. Lentamente, para que Sherlock no se apartara, pero el detective no iba a hacerlo de todos modos, no estaba dispuesto a ello.

—Sherlock… ¿Sherlock? —John lo llamó, sin temor, pues los signos vitales de su compañero eran claramente visibles para él a través de su cuello, y aunque algo acelerado, estos estaban normales.

Sherlock sin embargo siguió sin contestar, sólo se movió lo suficiente para dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de John, sintiendo en el proceso el suave recibimiento de la lana bajo su piel.

—¡Dios, Sherlock! Toma todo el aire que necesites, amigo… sé que tendrás mucho que contarme. —Murmuró, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, mientras aguantaba su peso y el del detective sin ningún problema. —Espero que tengas una muy buena historia para todos estos años.

Había una buena dosis de reproche, Sherlock lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse cuando sintió el cálido roce de la mejilla de John contra la suya. Ese era el toque más íntimo que ambos tuvieron nunca, y sin la certeza de saber si sería el único en toda su amistad, Sherlock simplemente se dejó estar bajo aquella sensación, que le llenaba el alma y le vaciaba la mente al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, la hay, John. Pero para eso hay tiempo… mucho tiempo.

John asintió, riendo. Ahora que el cuerpo de Sherlock parecía más y más relajado, el suyo comenzaba a sentirse sumamente nervioso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, comenzando por sus brazos. Buscó acercarse al sillón, retrocediendo sólo unos pasos, ayudando a Sherlock a llegar a éste, aun cuando el detective no estaba simplemente dispuesto a dejarlo.

Lo oyó gruñir en disconformidad, y cuando logró hacer que sus brazos dejaran de rodearlo, la magia y la calidez del momento dejaron de rodearlos. Sherlock cerró sus ojos, empuñando sus manos sobre las rodillas, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, en el respaldo. Volvía a ser el mismo Sherlock; el momento íntimo que había compartido con John había llegado a su fin… o al menos eso era lo que el detective había creído, hasta que sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sobre su pecho, desabrochando uno por uno los botones de su camisa.

Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero su voz simplemente no salió. Podía ver a John concentrado, a pesar de que seguía temblando. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a hacerlo?

El doctor acabó de abrir la camisa, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran el pálido pecho, allí donde hacía pocos días habían sanado heridas, y aun tenía algunos hematomas coloreando la blanca piel. Pero más allá de eso, y de la delgadez acentuada en sus músculos, parecía estar bien.

—Nada grave, no busques más, John… —Sherlock murmuró, llamando la atención del doctor para ofrecerle una tímida sonrisa, cuando sus ojos lo vieron a él exclusivamente.

John asintió a sus palabras, acostumbrado aun a que estas fueran ley para él. Pero aun así, pudo notar muchas cosas que no le gustaron ver.

—Te traeré tu ropa, será mejor que te bañes… y luego descanses un poco.

—No es necesario, John. Tengo que explicarte todo… ¿recuerdas? —Una de sus manos se aferró a las de John, con fuerza, con decisión de no dejarlo alejarse.

—Tú lo has dicho, Sherlock… Hay tiempo, 'mucho tiempo'. —Comentó tranquilo, liberándose despacio de las manos, antes de alejarse de su compañero.

Pasó por el cuarto de Sherlock antes de ir a preparar la bañera. Cuando regresó a la sala, una vez listo todo, el detective respiraba tranquilamente, con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada sobre el respaldo del sillón. No se había movido ni un ápice de donde lo había dejado. No lo llamó, sólo tiró de sus brazos para que lo siguiera, y como lo pensó, Sherlock no puso reparo en sus movimientos; lo siguió hacia el cuarto de baño, donde el vapor del agua le dio un golpe de relax extra a su cuerpo.

Se sonrió, rara vez tomaba un baño de esa forma, y siempre que lo hacía era porque John se lo había preparado… sino, no tardaba más de diez minutos en ducharse.

Comenzó a desvestirse, sin ninguna incomodidad de hacerlo frente a John, quien esperaba a su lado la ropa que el detective iba descartando, para que luego pudiera llevarla a lavar. John notó el estado de las prendas, sometiéndola al testeo de sus ávidos dedos; no eran las de Sherlock, aunque eran las mismas.

Bueno, eran las mismas marcas… pero no las suyas. Esas eran nuevas, era obvio. Incluso, por más parecidas que fueran, John pudo notar las diferencias. Lo único que no variaba era aquella camisa morada; por lo demás, el doctor podía hacer una lista bastante extensa de las diferencias que presentaban.

Tan absorto estaba en ello, que John no percibió cuando Sherlock acabó de desvestirse y se dejó entrar en el agua, hasta que un débil jadeo de relajación le llamó la atención. John asintió satisfecho, agachándose a recoger los bóxers que el detective se había quitado, para arrojarlo a la pila de ropa en una esquina del baño.

—John… quería pedirte perdón… por todo. —Sherlock estiró su mano, en un gesto para que se acercara. Algo que John no tardó en hacer.

—No, Sherlock… no hace falta. No si has vuelto. Tranquilo… sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

John se agachó hasta dejar su frente sobre la de Sherlock, apoyada al borde de la tina. En otro momento tanta demostración de afecto y cariño lo hubiera hecho estremecer… buscando inmediatamente excusarse de ello con una frase altamente trillada y absurda. Pero en ese preciso instante… nada de eso era necesario, sólo sentir la presencia física del hombre por el cual había sufrido tanto.

Dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran las mejillas de Sherlock, el cual abrió sus propios ojos al sentir esa diminuta caricia.

—No iré a ningún lado, John. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo… —Sherlock sentenció, nuevamente sobrecogido por el íntimo momento, alegre de que volviera a suceder. Había sido muy fuerte por él, por John, durante esos años. Ahora bien podía demostrar algo de debilidad… sólo a él, y por esos escasos momentos.

John asintió, alejándose apenas un poco, sin que Sherlock se molestara por ello. Sus manos fueron directamente al agua y subieron para dejarla caer sobre su cabeza, obligando al detective a cerrar los ojos. Una, dos, tres veces… y nuevamente, tres veces más. La cálida sensación adentrándose en los músculos cansados y doloridos, lastimados, pero contentos de estar allí al fin.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en el agua, con John acariciando sus húmedos cabellos, apoyando su cabeza muy cerca de la suya, pero disfrutó cada minuto, de cada respiración dada por el rubio que estremecía la piel de su cuello, o su mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír. Ambos en silencio, porque ninguno de los dos necesitaba más que eso. Saber que el otro estaba allí, y nada más.

—Vístete rápido, bueno sería que te enfermaras ahora. —John bromeó, ayudándole a cubrirse con la toalla, guiándolo hacia su propia habitación.

Sherlock no hizo mención alguna, sólo lo siguió tranquilo y sumiso, como nunca antes lo había sido.

—Ahora descansarás un poco… no me mires así. —John se sintió mal, ante la mirada enrarecida de su compañero. Rara, pues no estaba seguro de que eso que veía en sus ojos, fuera lo que él estaba percibiendo. En cualquier persona común, John hubiera estado seguro de su corazonada, pero con Sherlock… eso simplemente no podía ser.

—No necesito dormir. No ahora, al menos. —Sherlock se sintió como un niño, bajo la mirada seria de John.

—¿Cuánto hace que no duermes decentemente? Ni siquiera preguntaré hace cuánto que no comes, Sherlock. —John bufó, decidido a comenzar a cocinar antes de tiempo; era obvio que el detective necesitaba alimentarse con urgencia. —¿Qué harías por mí, Sherlock? ¿Harías lo que te pidiera, sólo una vez?

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa amplia. ¿Acaso John estaba jugando con él? Después de todo lo que había hecho por el doctor… también por Lestrade y la señora Hudson, sí; pero principalmente lo había hecho por John, para que nada lo dañase.

El detective asintió, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, y se sintió bien al ver a su compañero sonreírle.

—Bien, entonces trata de quedarte aquí un rato… Descansa; volveré con algo de comer.

—No, John, quédate conmigo… no te vayas. —Sherlock se semi sentó sobre la cama, impidiendo que John se fuera de la habitación.

El doctor miró el reloj del cuarto, antes de volver la mirada hacia Sherlock. Le sonrió con algo de temor, pero el detective aun seguía convencido de disfrutar más del reencuentro que de analizarlo, por lo que no reparó en ello. Se sentó a su lado con una pregunta fija en su mente.

—¿Alguien más sabe que estás vivo, Sherlock?. —John lo vio negar. —Entonces debes quedarte callado unos instantes. La señora Hudson no tarda en llegar, y si te ve o te oye puede sufrir una gran impresión. Debo bajar a recibirla… —John desvió sus ojos de los grises por un instante. —Prometo quedarme contigo en la noche… también tengo cosas que contarte.

Sin decir más, John salió de su cuarto dejando a Sherlock solo en la semi penumbra. El detective simplemente se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, mientras hacia un repaso mental desde el momento en que atravesó la puerta principal del 221B de Baker Street, hasta ese momento. No tenía mucho de lo que quejarse… John se había mostrado más comprensivo de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, mucho más aun también.

No pasaron más que unos minutos cuando oyó la voz de la señora Hudson en la sala, hablándole con cariño a John; también había cierto aroma comenzando a llenar la cocina, que había hecho que su estómago comenzara a gruñir.

Se levantó de la cama, apoyando sus pies desnudos en el suelo alfombrado. No iba a bajar, no quería que después de haber logrado que un maldito asesino no se llevara la vida de su casera, fuera él quien terminara matándola de un infarto al corazón. Esperó, pero la mujer parecía muy entretenida en hablar y hablar puras banalidades con John, comenzando a exasperar a Sherlock.

Tuvo que esperar por un buen tiempo hasta que la escuchó saludarlo, avisándole que si necesitaba de ayuda ella estaría abajo. Luego, agudizando el oído escucho la puerta de su propio departamento cerrarse, y a la televisión encenderse. "Hora de la novela", pensó Sherlock sonriendo, antes de ponerse en movimiento hacia la cocina, donde John estaba.

—John… _¿qué es eso?_ —Sherlock se detuvo en la puerta, asombrado de lo que veía.

Ciertamente la voz del detective lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no logró asustarlo. John estaba más que acostumbrado a los sobresaltos, y ese era uno de los más sutiles de su vida. Se giró, olvidado de la olla que cuidaba, y tratando de no molestar mucho al pequeño que jugaba con su pelo, apoyado sobre su hombro.

—Sherlock, quiero presentarte a Hamish Watson, mi hijo. —John le ayudó al detective a permitirle verlo a la cara, pues el niño instintivamente trató de esconderse en el cuello de su padre. —Está algo cansado de jugar con la señora Hudson, pero si lo dejo dormir ahora, no lo hará en la noche… bajo ningún concepto. —Intentó sonreír, pero la reticencia del detective lo ponía nervioso.

Sherlock sintió deseos de despertarse, pues eso parecía más una pesadilla que la realidad; pero cuando notó que no estaba durmiendo… sólo quiso salir de la cocina y no parar hasta llegar a la calle… Pero, ¿qué haría allí afuera? Quizás, seguir muerto.

—¡¿Tienes un hijo?! ¡Felicidades, John! —Su voz falló, pero se aseguró de verse confiado cuando corrió la silla de la mesa para tomar asiento. —¿Estas casado? —Y por primera vez desde que había entrado en su viejo apartamento, decidió dejar a su cerebro simplemente ser, comenzando a deducir todo a su alrededor.

—Sí… bueno, no. —John se apresuró a apagar la olla antes de que la comida se quemara. —Lo estuve, pero me separé luego de pocos meses… Vaya, muy pocos en verdad.

Sherlock ya había llegado a la conclusión de que allí no había ninguna mujer, y en verdad se sintió aliviado; por un momento el hecho de que John lo hubiera llevado hacia su cuarto y no al que le había pertenecido a él lo había asustado. No había fotos de nadie, sólo dos del niño a cada lado de la chimenea, que antes no había notado; por lo demás, toda las cosas estaban como antes de que él fingiera su muerte, quizás todo más ordenado solamente.

John se sentó frente a Sherlock, al otro lado de la mesa, acomodó al niño sobre su regazo y comenzó a repasar las pocas palabras que había podido ordenar desde que dejó a Sherlock en su habitación.

—¿El niño vive contigo? —Claro que no pensó en que Sherlock no le dejaría tiempo para que pudiera desplegar su discurso.

—No, Hamish aun vive con su madre…

—¿Pero lo tienes por algunos días, visitas y eso?

—Sí, aunque cada vez lo estoy teniendo más tiempo… —John suspiró cansado, y viendo que Sherlock no pensaba detener la lluvia de preguntas. —¡Sherlock! ¿Me dejas hablar a mí?

John acabó perdiendo un poco la paciencia, y casi acaba también asustando al niño. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, mientras le daba otra galleta para que se entretuviera, así no lo interrumpiría. [Nota de la Beta: Deberías haberle dado también una a Sherlock por lo mismo] De vez en cuando Hamish se quedaba mirando a Sherlock con fascinación, sin mover un solo musculo, mientras el detective casi imitaba esa reacción.

—Me casé un mes antes de que se cumpliera un año de tu muerte, luego de tres meses de salir con ella… Fue apresurado, sí, lo sé. Fue una mala decisión… también lo sé. Pero se acercaba tu aniversario y yo sentía… —John desvió los ojos de los de Sherlock, era increíble estarle contando todo lo que vivió y pensó en esos meses. —Traté de seguir mi vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, ciertamente. No llegamos ni a cumplir cinco meses que ya estaba preparando los papeles de divorcio…

Sherlock, no pudo evitar un resoplido de alivio al oír esa palabra, ni tampoco pudo evitar la semi sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro. No pensó en disimularla bajo ningún concepto; además, a John parecía no molestarle.

—Pero Hamish ya venía en camino. A pesar de todo nos las arreglamos bien; ella entendió mi situación, y aceptó el acuerdo… —John suspiró pesadamente, al recordar esos momentos. Acarició los lacios cabellos de su niño antes de continuar. —Todo se complicó cuando a Mary le diagnosticaron cáncer… por eso es posible que no esté con Hamish por mucho tiempo más.

—Entonces… ¿Has vuelto con ella? —A Sherlock le ganó la curiosidad, aun no podía despegar los ojos del pequeño en los brazos de John. Se parecía tanto al doctor, sólo que en un tamaño más compacto y transportable.

—¡Oh, no! Hago mi parte como padre de Hamish, y no voy a dejarla sola en este duro momento. Mary no tiene a nadie, excepto a nosotros… pero yo estaré allí nada más como amigo. Es duro de decir, pero jamás la amé, la quise y la quiero… y estaré para ella siempre que me necesite. Pero no la amo, Sherlock, y bastante ya la engañé antes…

Amar y querer. En realidad Sherlock no sabía en que residía la diferencia. Pero no creyó oportuno preguntarle a John cuál era ésta; bien podía hacer una nota mental y preguntárselo después.

Asintió a sus palabras, viendo cómo sentaba al bebé en una sillita alta, preparándolo para la cena. Quizás había más cosas que quisiera contarle, pero como ya habían dicho… tenían mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Ya le darás de comer?

John sonrió, preparando los platos y las cosas en la mesa, ya anticipándose al hecho consabido de que cuidar de niños no era novedoso para él. Después de todo había cuidado al detective durante más de año y medio.

—Sí, los niños comen temprano, y se van a la cama… —John bromeó, cuando puso el plato de comida frente a Sherlock. —Nueve meses recién. Cumplirá un año el mismo día de tu muerte… 'Fingida muerte', perdón. Una gran coincidencia, ¿no crees?

Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta, no había enojo… Aunque podía pensar que quizás ese era un estadio que John se estaba guardando para cuando ambos tuvieran que hablar verdaderamente sobre el tema.

—Tengo tu habitación tomada; era lo más cómodo para mí, con Hamish necesitando comer a horas inadecuadas… —Explicó, sabiendo que esa debía ser una interrogante en la cabeza del detective.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Tu cama también es cómoda. ¿Donaron mis cosas a alguna beneficencia? ¡Está bien así!.

John lo observó sólo unos minutos, entre confundido y divertido, y eso bastó para que Sherlock comenzara a comer bajo su atenta mirada. Hamish escupía más de lo que comía, y John no lo culpaba, esa papilla de bebés era realmente un asco.

—Tus cosas… —Carraspeó antes de explicarle a Sherlock. —Están perfectamente embaladas en la habitación. Ropa, expedientes de casos, evidencia, y claro… tu juego de química.

Sherlock ciertamente no había prestado mucha atención a la habitación en sí cuando estuvo en ella, pero si John decía que sus cosas estaban allí, era porque allí debían de estar.

—No donamos nada. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho, si aun esperaba que… regresaras?

"Lo sé", pensó Sherlock, y aunque no pudiera decirle que había estado allí cuando le pidió ese último 'milagro', el detective aun tenía gravado en su mente el pedido de John. Desvió sus ojos de los celestes, apenas concentrado en su plato, por lo menos hasta que sintió el conocido sazón de su compañero. John no era un gran chef de renombre, y de seguro era mucho mejor doctor que cocinero, pero Sherlock había extrañado el sabor de su comida.

—He mejorado un poco…, 'ampliado el recetario', no mucho… pero cocino algo más que carne y guisado. —John lo vio querer contestar, pero su boca estaba llena. Extendió un vaso con agua en su dirección. —Bueno, aun Hamish no come más que papilla, pero ahora que estás de vuelta… Bueno, sólo digo que no habrá necesidad de pedir tanta comida china.

—¿Entonces cómo predeciré las galletas de la suerte? ¡Muy desconsiderado de tu parte John!. En verdad lo es…

Ninguno de los dos consiguió aguantarse el ataque de risa que los embargó, o al menos hasta que Hamish rompió en llanto debido al inusual ambiente de su casa; además, John pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la señora Hudson podría oírlo. El doctor se apresuró a calmar al niño, y ya del otro lado de la mesa, golpear el hombro de Sherlock, para que hiciera acopio de su seriedad característica. Lo logró, pero aun seguía mostrando una sonrisa ligera en sus labios.

No hubo más charla luego de que acabaron la cena, aun cuando era muy temprano para ello. Sherlock pudo ver al doctor bañando al pequeño Hamish, después de que el bebé acabara más sucio de lo que había comido; los dejo solos, viendo cómo el momento era demasiado para él.

Subió a la habitación que ahora era suya, y se sintió menos cómodo que la primera vez que John lo había recostado allí. Era raro, extraño en verdad… todo parecía haber estado suspendido en el tiempo, esos años que él había fingido su muerte, pero al mismo tiempo, muchos cambios se realizaron. Y no estaba seguro de poder adaptarse a ellos.

Dejó que su mente se fuera, traspasara las puertas 'imaginarias' de aquel lugar solamente suyo. Ahí también se habían suscitado cambios, aunque ninguno tan relevante como los de su vida. No tenía nada que hacer allí, no había que buscar datos o respuestas a ninguna interrogante… sólo necesitaba un escape de su realidad, nada más que eso.

—¡Dame espacio, Sherlock! Aunque lo aparento, no soy precisamente pequeño. —John lo sobresaltó sobre la cama. —Acuéstate bien, bajo las mantas. —Fue una orden que Sherlock se aseguró de acatar, viendo como el doctor alzaba el otro extremo de las mantas para imitarlo.

—Pensé que dormirías con Hamish…

—Prometí dormir contigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Además… —John le sonrió acomodando sobre la mesa de noche un intercomunicador infantil. —Está cubierto, lo escucho aunque sólo se dé la vuelta en la cuna, no hay problema.

Sherlock asintió, haciéndose aun más a un lado de la cama, dejándole el espacio suficiente para que se recostara cómodo. Permanecieron en silencio, mirando el techo apenas iluminado por las lámparas de noche a los lados de la cama.

—Entonces… —John rompió el silencio, con un suave carraspeo. —¿Qué fue lo que te motivó a fingir tu muerte, Sherlock?

—Pensé que querías que durmiera…, 'descansara', en exactas palabras.

John se encogió de hombros, ninguno de los dos se veía pero ambos sabían que el otro sonreía imperceptiblemente. Pero cuando el doctor se giró apenas para ver al detective, este le devolvió una mirada seria.

—Tú no piensas hacerlo, y por ahora… yo no tengo sueño. ¡Hablemos!

Sherlock asintió a la idea, preparándose para una historia que había querido contar desde el primer momento que había pasado el umbral del 221B de Baker Street. Su compañero lo escuchó, casi sin variaciones en su expresión desde un principio, hasta que el detective llego a la cúspide de su historia, muy cerca del desenlace final: su enfrentamiento contra Sebastian Moran.

El doctor se debatió mentalmente por unos instantes en pedirle a Sherlock que se detuviera un momento, quería sentarse en la cama, y tomar aire, nervioso por las descripciones del detective.

—No fue sencillo, John. Moran era un hombre peligroso, el mejor asesino de Moriarty… no por nada Sebastian era su mano derecha, aquel que seguiría con su trabajo.

—¿Los mataste?... ¿A todos ellos? —El rubio lo vio negar y se sintió aliviado de ello. Podía llegar a entenderlo si no fuera así, de seguro por el simple hecho de no poder evitarlo. Era un asunto delicado, de vida o muerte…

—No, aunque si no lo hice, no fue porque no quisiera, John. La verdad es que, muertos, ninguno de ellos me servía para limpiar mi nombre.

¡Oh sí, eso era verdad! Y esa idea lo regocijó verdaderamente. Bien, había oído sin ningún problema el hecho fáctico de los tiradores amenazando sus vidas, la suya, la de Lestrade, y la de la amable señora Hudson.

Pero no engañaba a nadie, si decía que todo eso le importaba más que el hecho de que Sherlock quedara limpio, y libre de amenaza y cargo. No, a John le importaba más el detective que su propia vida… ahora sólo opacado por el deseo de cuidar a Hamish, pero su propio bienestar seguía estando en segundo plano.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, entonces. —John lo felicitó, en algún punto del relato había comenzado a temblar apenas un poco, y apretaba el puño izquierdo en las mantas.

—¡No!... Tardé mucho, demasiado tiempo. —Sherlock bufó, desviando su mirada hacia las cortinas cerradas del cuarto. —No tienes idea, John, de las veces que me vi tentado de buscarte… ¡Te necesitaba tanto!

John sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Sherlock había puesto tanto énfasis en esa simple declaración, sin tratar de disimular ni ocultar lo que pensaba. Pero tuvo que serenarse para contestar algo… medianamente decente.

—¿No hubiera sido un estorbo?… ¿Una mera distracción?

—¡Nunca! Si no lo hice, si no vine a buscarte, fue porque no deseaba ponerte en más riesgo del que ya estabas… Pero nunca porque fueras alguna de esas cosas.

John sonrió de lado, y por unos segundos su memoria le hizo recordar algo…

—¡Cierto! ¿Cómo era?… Lo de ser un conductor de luz, sin llegar a ser un genio, pero teniendo la habilidad de estimular a otros.

Sherlock rió a su par, aunque creyera que el momento no lo ameritaba tanto, no pudo evitar unirse a la risa de su compañero. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza mientras se enfrentaba a los diferentes secuaces de Moriarty, incluso el hecho de que éste había llegado a él, por John… John era quien lo hacía débil, era su talón de Aquiles, y siempre recurrirían al doctor para dañarlo a él. Pero irónicamente, John era quien más fuerte lo hacía, quien más agudo lo volvía, encausando su mente… e incluso otras cualidades, que hasta no conocer al ex militar, había desconocido de su propia persona.

—Es verdad. Si hubieras estado a mi lado, John… no hubiera tardado tanto.

John dejó escapar un suspiro ligero; Sherlock no se había movido de su lugar, ni de su posición en todo el rato que había pasado hablando de esos tres años de 'auto exilio', contándole detalladamente sus 'aventuras'; su cuerpo estirado a un lado del lecho, con sus manos cómodamente apoyadas sobre su estómago.

—Sinceramente, Sherlock… espero que algo así jamás se repita. Pero si lo haces no vuelvas a dejarme atrás, sin importar quien sea que esté detrás de la mira, y de mi cabeza. —Los dedos de John se entrelazaron a los largos del detective, llevándolos bajo las mantas, mientras el doctor volvía a tenderse a su lado.

—Nunca cometo un error dos veces, John.

El rubio estuvo satisfecho con esa contestación, sólo apretó el agarre para hacérselo saber. Se giró sobre la cama, para ver el comunicador sobre la mesa, Hamish aun dormía; al parecer la señora Hudson lo había cansado bastante como para hacerlo dormir la noche entera, aunque no apostaba su descanso en ello.

—¿Mycroft sabe que estás vivo? ¿Qué lo estuviste todo este tiempo?

Hubiera querido no nombrar al hermano de Sherlock, pero todo lo que rondaba su muerte parecía estar ligado a ese hombre. Incluso el enojo y la ira que aun no acababa de tenerle.

—Si lo sabe… créeme, que no fue por mí.

—No puedo creer que él, él entre todo el mundo no lo supiera… ¿Y no fue capaz de ayudarte en ningún momento? ¡Ese mal nacido!

Sherlock no pudo reprimir una nueva sonrisa, John se había soltado de su agarre sólo para comenzar a apretar las mantas como si de su hermano mayor se tratara. Se sentó a su lado, apenas apoyado en uno de sus codos, para ver al doctor seguir murmurando insultos e improperios dirigidos a Mycroft.

—Déjalo ya, John. Mycroft no cambiará por mucho que lo insultes. Si eso resultara cierto, yo hubiera obrado el milagro hace ya muchos años atrás.

Permanecieron hablando un poco más, de cosas simples, de Molly y de Lestrade; John no dijo nada cuando se enteró que la mujer sabía del engaño, pero Sherlock supo que esa mirada en los ojos celestes no era buena. Por suerte el rubio tuvo que bajar hacia el cuarto para ver a Hamish que había empezado a quejarse entre sueños, por lo que olvidó ese hecho por el momento; no tardó mucho en hacerlo volver a dormir sin problemas, y retomar el camino a la habitación superior.

Sólo a mitad de las escaleras todo ese asunto de pasar la noche durmiendo junto a Sherlock lo hizo sentirse abochornado; pero aun así, y ese pensamiento le hiciera ralentizar sus pasos, volvió al cuarto metiéndose entre las mantas… volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos a los del detective.

Sherlock no puso reparos, igual que la vez anterior, sólo dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir a John nuevamente en la cama. No tenía ganas de dormir, pero al menos descansaría unas horas, por primera vez tranquilo en más de dos años.

Sherlock despertó con el olor al desayuno viniendo desde la cocina, a su lado la cama estaba vacía, y la sala estaba llena de una música que él no podía reconocer. Apenas se aseguró de que la señora Hudson no estuviera a la vista se metió en la sala, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

Hamish fue el primero en verlo llegar, pero el bebé no tardo mucho en volver su atención a la televisión, y Sherlock pudo ver qué clase de programa infantil tenía tan entretenido al pequeño, cómodamente sentado en un 'gimnasio' con varios muñecos y sonajeros colgando a su alrededor.

—Buenos días, Sherlock. —John lo saludó apenas lo vio al lado de Hamish.

—Sabes muy bien que estás atrofiándole el cerebro ya desde muy pequeño… ¿no? —Sherlock lo increpó, verdaderamente serio. Y John tuvo que reprimir la risa.

—Por favor, Sherlock… la señora Hudson está abajo. Y si tú consigues hacer el desayuno con un niño en brazos, te cedo el lugar cuando gustes. —John lo amenazó con una espátula en la mano, apuntando directamente a su cara. —Y es increíble cómo eso le llama tanto la atención… por más horrible que sea. Lo mantiene calmado, por media hora al menos.

—Son los colores y cómo se mueven, nada más… Y dudo que sirva a su buen desarrollo cognitivo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero si piensas en apagar el televisor, más vale que busques 'con tu gran intelecto' una manera de entretenerlo… y ya que estas, piensa en cómo decírselo a la señora Hudson sin que le dé un ataque. Dudo que puedas mantenerte callado por mucho más tiempo, o que ella no se dé cuenta que estoy hablando mucho, para estar yo solo con Hamish.

—Pensará que al fin te has vuelto loco… no es algo muy difícil de creer. —Sherlock le ofreció una fingida sonrisa, aceptando la taza de té que John le extendió.

—Y si así fuera… ¿a quién crees que debo agradecerle el hecho?.

—Yo dije 'puede ser peligroso'… y tú sólo viniste.

Eso era condenadamente cierto, pero a pesar de cómo Sherlock siempre podía dar vuelta las cosas para que él se viera en desventaja… no perdería la costumbre de culparlo. Ni aunque supiera cuantas veces lo volvería a hacer; ir hacia a él cuando un mensaje así aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Yo lo cuido, pero tú le dices a la señora Hudson que yo estoy vivo. —Sherlock no perdió detalle de la mirada asesina del doctor. —Estás habituado a dar noticias delicadas en tu trabajo… eres el ideal para hacerlo. Además que eres tú el que dice que yo ni siquiera naci con tacto al cual apelar. —El detective se sentó en el sillón, apagando el televisor en el proceso, lo que causó que Hamish depositara su atención completa en él.

—Sí, pero generalmente lo normal es comunicar un fallecimiento… ¿Dónde entra en tu razonamiento que le explique a una señora mayor que reviviste de alguna forma?

—Técnicamente nunca me morí, así que no reviví de 'ninguna' forma. —Contestó sin ver al doctor. —Además, ahora que lo pienso, no pareciste afectado para nada. ¿No es raro eso, John?

John no contestó, suspiró lo más sonoramente que le permitieron sus pulmones, dejando la espátula que aun tenía en la mano sobre la mesa, antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Sólo esperaba no tener que salir corriendo con la pobre mujer hacia un hospital.

—Cuida a Hamish, Sherlock. —El detective asintió, elevando una mano, para que ya fuera a ver a su casera, y lo dejara cuidar del niño en paz. Después de todo, ¿qué podía pasarle en unos minutos? Además, John no se alejaría más de unos metros.

Se acercó a la criatura que había empezado a babear un oso que colgaba de un resorte verde de su gimnasio infantil; pero que pronto volvió a prestarle atención en cuanto las manos blancas y grandes rodearon su cuerpito. Sherlock rodeó el artilugio, seguro de que no podía ser demasiado difícil el sacarlo de allí, sólo rogaba que el pequeño 'John' en miniatura no se pusiera a llorar cuando lo lograra.

Se alegró cuando, contrario a lo que pareció ser una mueca de disgusto del infante, su boca se abrió en una carcajada contagiosa, a pesar de la manera tan precaria en la que era sostenido. La manito se estiró para tratar de atrapar los rizos negros que caían delante de la frente del detective, que según había notado al pasar frente al espejo, estaban más largos de lo que acostumbraba a llevarlo.

—Increíble cómo algo tan pequeño, luego se convierte en un hombre… —Murmuró, sin dejar de 'examinar' a Hamish, casi con la misma intensidad que el bebé lo veía a él. Incluso el detective podría jurar que lo vio imitar su mirada de asombro, cuando balbuceó algo que a Sherlock se le antojó medianamente entendible.

Pero las pisadas en las escaleras no le dieron tiempo a meditar en nada, la señora Hudson ya atravesaba la puerta de la sala, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le gritó y le propinó un buen golpe en el brazo, que si no estuviera tan conmovida por verlo allí, de seguro hubiera tenido real fuerza.

—Por favor, señora Hudson: tengo un niño en brazos. —Sherlock alzó a Hamish lo más alto que pudo, mientras éste comenzaba a berrear asustado con todo el movimiento, usándolo de escudo… de paso.

—Ya no. —Le contestó John, quien tomó al niño en los suyos, intentando calmarlo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ante el desesperado intento de su casera por golpear a Sherlock al mismo tiempo que intentaba abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo pudiste?… No sabes lo que sufrimos, lo que sufrió John… —Martha Hudson trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, y Sherlock le proporcionó el pañuelo que llevaba en la bata, para ello.

—Fue necesario. —El detective buscó rápidamente la mirada del doctor, y ante la negativa de éste, supo que no le había contado lo de que su vida también había estado en peligro. "Bien, eso era lo más acertado, John", pensó. —La entiendo, señora Hudson, pero si John no me golpeó cuando se enteró… no veo la razón de que lo haga usted.

La señora Hudson se giró hacia John, quien había logrado calmar a Hamish con unos simples movimientos, aunque siguiera viendo todo con cierto temor.

—No, no lo hice… pero que no me tiente, que aun estoy a tiempo de hacerlo.

—Bien si lo haces, que valga por los dos. —Murmuró su casera, con una sonrisa cansada sentándose en el sillón de John, antes de estirar sus brazos a su pequeño nieto postizo. —Esto es increíble… no puedo creerlo.

John notó que las manos de la mujer temblaban, por lo que no dejó a Hamish con ella, se giró hacia Sherlock entregándole el niño, mientras buscaba un vaso de agua que ofrecerle a su casera.

La señora Hudson sonrió al ver al niño en brazos del hosco detective. A pesar de la palpable reticencia en sostenerlo, no podía decir que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo. Aceptó el vaso de agua, agradeciendo la preocupación de John, mientras le aseguraba que estaba todo bien.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Una larga historia, señora Hudson… —Sherlock suspiró, sentándose en su sillón, mientras dejaba que los pies de Hamish tocaran la alfombra de la sala. —¿Camina, John?.

—Cómo crees, Sherlock… tiene apenas nueve meses, recién comienza a gatear. Lo que me recuerda… —John volvió su atención a su casera, con semblante serio. —En la semana pondré las puertas en las escaleras, señora Hudson… no quiero llevarme ningún susto, al menos no con Hamish. Bastante ya tengo con los que me ha dado Sherlock desde que lo conozco.

El detective se sintió altamente ofendido, dedicándole al doctor una mirada de disgusto total.

—No hay problema, John… te entiendo. ¿No habrá también una más grande de paso? Sólo por si acaso. —La mujer le sonrió a Sherlock, divertida por su propia broma. —No tienes derecho a réplica, hijo… lo siento. Pero este es nuestro tiempo.

John iba a acompañar la broma, cuando el timbre sonó, llamándole la atención a todos. Los ojos celestes del doctor buscaron los de su compañero, recibiendo de estos una simple negativa. No, el detective no esperaba a nadie, y por ahora sólo ellos dos sabían la noticia de su no fallecimiento.

—No se preocupen yo voy a ver. Debe ser la señora Turner, sus 'casados' se fueron de vacaciones, y ella se siente un poco sola en la casa. —La señora Hudson explicó con una sonrisa, descendiendo las escaleras con tranquilidad.

—Bien… ¿relativa normalidad, no es verdad?

Sherlock lo pensó por escasos segundos; en verdad no se había detenido a desentrañar el ambiente que ahora parecía rodear su piso. Pero no podía precisar qué era lo que se estaba escapando a ese término de 'normalidad' utilizado por John.

Iba a contestar cuando los pasos en las escaleras hicieron que ambos fijaran su vista en la puerta de la sala. Sherlock no supo reconocer a la mujer que apareció en el umbral, pero tenía una idea bastante formada de quien podía ser.

Los cabellos rubios habían perdido brillo, y hasta podía ver que había partes en donde esta había comenzado a caerse; los ojos celestes se veían cansados, con ojeras destacando en la pálida piel. Era obvio que las drogas oncológicas no estaban dándole resultado, o su cuadro ya estaba demasiado avanzado para que lo hicieran.

Sin embargo, Sherlock la vio sonreír, radiante y alegre… como si toda la deducción de lo que había podido ver en ella, no fuera más que una ilusión de sus ojos.

—Mary, ¿qué haces aquí? —John se sintió confundido al ver a la mujer en su apartamento. Hamish apenas la vio estiró sus brazos hacia la mujer, olvidado ya de prenderse de los rizos del detective. —Mary, el es William, un amigo mío… y ella es Mary, madre de Hamish, y mi ex esposa.

No pareció molestarle el súbito cambio de nombre; que de seguro se debía a que ella conocía bastante bien la historia de 'Sherlock'.

—Es un gusto. —Mary saludo al hombre delgado y alto que sostenía a su hijo, y besó a Hamish aceptando que Sherlock lo dejara en sus brazos, pero pasándoselo inmediatamente a John. —Lamento molestar John, pero, ¿podríamos hablar?. Es importante.

El rubio sólo pudo ver a Sherlock, sin animarse a pedirle que se retirara, su idea principal había sido ir hacia el antiguo cuarto de Sherlock, pero tampoco hubiera sido una buena idea.

—Estaré con la señora Hudson, John… Mary, fue un placer. —Sherlock la saludó con duda, sin saber si llamarla señora o señorita… no sabía cuál había sido su apellido antes de ser Watson por apenas unos meses.

Mary le sonrió. En otro momento, en una situación más venturosa, hubiera estado gustosa de saludar a uno de los amigos de su ex esposo. Pero no podía, no en ese preciso instante; pensaba en nada más que en lo que debía decirle a John.

Sherlock bajó las escaleras, no tenía más a donde ir que no fuera al departamento de su casera, y se alegraba que al menos pudiera ir allá. No le hubiese gustado tener que quedarse en su habitación, mientras John hablaba con su ex.

La señora Hudson lo dejó entrar, segura de que Sherlock había hecho lo correcto en dejarlos solos; ella conocía la situación tan difícil por la que atravesaba la señora Morstan, y si ella había venido a hablar con John era porque algo importante pasaba.

—¿Me presta su teléfono, señora Hudson?... No, su celular. —Sherlock se explicó al ver que la señora le señalaba el lugar donde estaba el fijo en la casa.

La mujer se lo pensó sólo unos minutos, pero acabó entregándole su teléfono, siempre con una mirada de 'cuidado con lo que haces'

Sherlock le sonrió, comenzando a escribir rápidamente.

"El tratamiento no está dando resultado, John. Comenzaron a darle morfina, no le queda mucho tiempo. -SH."

Miró la pantalla del teléfono, y por primera vez en toda su vida dudó en mandar el mensaje que había escrito. Sin embargo lo envió. No esperaba que John se sintiera agradecido porque una vez más se había metido en su vida, deduciendo cosas delicadas y ofreciendo una cruda verdad sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Pero se sorprendió cuando John contestó a su mensaje con un simple.

"Gracias. Le estaba costando mucho decírmelo."

Se arrojó en el sillón de la salita de su casera, antes que un nuevo timbre sonara. Esa vez si era la señora Turner, y Sherlock se vio bufando ante la charla banal e innecesaria que se encontraba escuchando entre ambas mujeres desde la cocina.

Soportó casi estoico el noticiero de la mañana, mientras su estómago le exigía el té que había deseado volver a probar desde hacía mucho tiempo ya. De esa forma, acabaría por desayunar ya entrado el medio día. Oyó el lento caminar de John en las escaleras, este aun seguía siendo el mismo a sus experimentados sentidos; a su lado, Mary lo seguía de cerca. Hablaron muy poco por el tiempo en que John tardó en cerrar la puerta, quizás había pedido un taxi antes de que bajaran.

"Se llevó a Hamish" se dijo a sí mismo, seguro de que a eso había venido también.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue a John llamar a la puerta de su casera, sólo para buscarlo. El doctor saludó a la vecina con una sonrisa sincera y amable, de esas que eran tan naturales en él, antes de que la señora Hudson le señalara hacia su salita, que era donde estaba Sherlock.

—Vamos, el desayuno ya esta frio… pero al menos estamos los dos. —John hizo una señal con su mano, instando al detective a seguirlo.

Sherlock notó que parecía más cansado, quizás triste… pensó en las posibilidades de ello, y tal vez, aun no era un buen momento para decir que todo entre ellos había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Quizás quieras cuidarla, traerla aquí y velar sus últimos tiempos… yo podría…

—No, Sherlock, no es necesario que te vayas de casa, ni voy a traerla aquí; lo arreglaremos de otro modo. —John explicó con un suspiro, aun estaban en el descanso de las escaleras, y ese no era un buen lugar para hablar de algo tan delicado. —Me pidió un favor, que pienso cumplir… Oh, Mary es una mujer tan fuerte. ¿Podrías cuidar de Hamish ese día?

Sherlock asintió a sus palabras, no pudiendo imaginarse el hilo total de la conversación entre el doctor y su ex esposa. Pero estaba seguro de que John tenía razón, él había estado en una posición igual, y sabia que elegir acabar con su propia vida no era algo fácil.

—¿Qué expectativas le dieron los médicos, John?

—No muy buenas, pero internamente ella sabe que no estará aquí para el primer año de Hamish. —John se sentó frente a la mesa de la sala, y Sherlock extrañamente no lo instó a que preparara su té como de costumbre. Fue él quien se dirigió a la cocina para llenar sus tazas con la infusión prometida y esperada, nuevamente caliente.

Eso era muy poco tiempo, realmente muy poco. No podía decir que se sentía mal por la mujer, no la conocía, y aunque lo hubiera hecho… quizás ella no sería una de sus personas favoritas. Y tal vez se hubiera alejado de John, cuando este habría formalizado sus votos con ella. Sí, eso era lo más seguro… dudaba que John hubiera seguido a su lado luego de casado.

—Estaré en la medida que me necesites, John. —Sherlock murmuró, sin saber si estaba diciendo lo que en verdad quería expresar, después de todo, él había vuelto para estar allí, con John, y esperaba que este lo supiera.

El doctor sostenía su taza sentado frente a él, cada uno en su sillón. Asintió a sus palabras, y se sintió raro al hacerlo; de golpe todo aquello se sentía menos pesado, y por un lado se sentía mal por ello. Su semana había sido un completo desastre, con los tratamientos de Mary, y el cuidar cada vez más a Hamish, hasta que Sherlock apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta… el mismo hombre que hacía tres años había muerto al arrojarse de la azotea del St. Barths, y todo parecía haber cambiado.

Tres años… tres malditos, y solitarios años; y simplemente él abría nuevamente sus brazos a la compañía de Sherlock, como si ese tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran sido ni dos minutos los que se alejó de allí. Estaba, o se sentía, al menos más ligero… alegre. ¿Estaba mal sentirse así?

—Conque simplemente estés me basta, Sherlock… créeme.

Las horas siguientes al desayuno fueron por demás tranquilas, John salió apenas un rato, sólo para llenar el refrigerador con algo más de comida, pues estaba dispuesto a lograr que Sherlock recuperara el peso que parecía haber perdido. Luego de volver, su compañero ya tenía todo el material que había recopilado, aquel que lo ayudaría a limpiar su nombre; y aunque no lo quisiera, este tenía que parar en las manos de su hermano si quería que las cosas salieran bien.

—No me mires así, John. Sé que no confías en él, y a decir verdad no me agrada tener que pedirle algo… pero quiera o no, tendrá que hacerlo.

—Creo que la deuda que tiene contigo es más que eso…

—La pagará, no te preocupes. —Sherlock le sonrió de lado. Tenía la laptop de John a su lado, sólo para revisar las cosas que habían quedado 'colgadas' desde su muerte. Una de ellas, era su antiguo foro, el cual estaba dispuesto a bajar, sólo que aun no… no había ningún apuro para ello.

Lo otro era ver el blog de John. Había sido una idea suya, la de ver que era lo que ocurría con su doctor por medio del blog de su amigo, mientras estaba detrás de la pista de los secuaces de Moriarty, pero John no había escrito nada después de su suicidio. En su momento eso no le extrañó, pero pasados los meses, Sherlock en verdad creyó que retomaría el hábito… una deducción que jamás se cumplió.

—¿No iras a ver a Lestrade, no? —John se acercó hacia él con un plato con algunos emparedados, nada demasiado pesado, como para que Sherlock no se negara a aceptarlos.

Sin embargo el detective lo miró de lado. John en verdad estaba forzándolo demasiado, y lo peor era que no podía rebatir la situación. Tomo uno, al tiempo que John se sentaba en la mesa y seguía los movimientos de su amigo con atención.

—No, aun no es tiempo… pero cuando todo se aclare, seguiré con mi 'negocio'. —John lo vio sonreír, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, sin siquiera levantar su mirada para verlo. —Seguiremos… —Corrigió de inmediato, enfrentando el semblante del doctor. —Si es que estas dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Si quieres que esté…

Sherlock simplemente asintió, por lo que John sonrió aceptando. No hacía falta que dijeran nada más, ninguno de los dos. Después de todo, Sherlock acabó por comerse los emparedados que John le había preparado, y hasta dos más que el doctor no llegó a tomar.

—Si todo está bien, saldré un momento, Sherlock.

Su amigo en poco tiempo se excusó, diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, por lo que tenía que salir; aunque le prometió no tardar mucho y volver lo más rápido que pudiera. John tampoco quería dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, no era seguro aún, y no sabía qué podía esperarle. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que con Hamish estando con Mary no tendría una preocupación más, ya vería que hacer el resto de la semana, cuando su pequeño bebé volviera el lunes con él.

Sherlock permaneció solo por al menos dos horas, cuando John volvió cansado de haber hecho un esfuerzo físico extremo; no lo encontró en la sala, tampoco en ningún lugar del departamento. No se dejó alarmar por ello, y el único lugar que de quedaba para revisar era su habitación -la que antes era de Sherlock-; el detective dormía, apenas arrojado al descuido sobre las cobijas claras.

John pensó que la costumbre lo había ganado cuando lo llevo a dormirse allí, así que lo dejó descansar algo más de tiempo. De por sí ya era lo bastante extraño que estuviera durmiendo tanto… sólo esperaba no tener que preocuparse por ello también.

El doctor se dedicó a preparar la cena para esa noche, así ganaba tiempo, y marinaba el pescado que había comprado. No había tenido tiempo de probar hacer ese plato con anterioridad, pero si lo hacía tan rico como creía que debería de quedar, no había razón para que Sherlock se negara a esa cena. No pasó más de una hora, cuando oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Estaba casi seguro de que Sherlock ya estaba despierto, y se dedicó a esperarlo en la cocina, sin dejar de preparar aquel delicioso pescado.

—¿Pretendes hacerme comer eso también? —John escuchó venir de su espalda, antes de que la puerta del baño lo alertara de la salida del detective.

—En la medida que pueda hacerlo… si.

—La señora Hudson preguntó por tí, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo en cuanto regresaras. —Sherlock desestimó la sonrisa de su compañero, cambiando rápidamente de tema, aunque el trabajo de John le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Se concentró en el semblante del doctor, aun más cuando este se giró para evitar que le viera directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo, John?.

—No. Y en cuanto termine aquí iré a ver a la señora Hudson, gracias.

John no pudo reprimir la nueva sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, lo que lo volvía más sospechoso ante los ojos de su amigo y compañero, que no dejaba de mirarlo en un exhaustivo escrutinio; aun cuando John intentaba evitarlo. Lo que lo hizo pegarle la vuelta a la mesa para quedar cerca del ex militar, y así evitar que este acabara alejándose más.

—No es gracioso, John… ¿qué te sucede?

—Te he dicho que nada… ¿acaso no puedo estar alegre y sonreírme cuando se me dé la gana?.

Sherlock iba a contestar que 'no', cuando una leve desviación de los ojos del doctor le indicó algo demasiado relevante a lo cual prestarle su atención. Se giró dejando al rubio solo en la cocina, mientras en la sala, lo esperaba un pequeño paquete sobre la mesa baja del centro.

Era un regalo, al menos parecía uno, y llevaba una pequeña tarjeta sujeta al moño. 'Bienvenido'.

—¿Qué es esto, John?

—¿De verdad, Sherlock… preguntas obvias? —John venia limpiándose las manos, ya que había acabado su trabajo, y ahora la comida estaba dentro del horno. —Es un regalo.

—Sé que es un regalo… me refiero a qué hace aquí.

—Creo que está esperando a que lo abras… Sí, es tuyo.

Los ojos grises permanecieron en la figura del rubio apenas por unos minutos; no sabía por qué, pero John le parecía sumamente alegre y divertido. Eso no estaba nada mal, más bien lo relajaba acogedoramente.

Abrió la tapa viendo que la tarjeta no se explayaba más de lo que ya había leído.

—Creí que te gustaría. Al menos hasta que todo se arregle tendrás con qué mantenerte comunicado. —John le explicó, mientras veía a Sherlock revisar el teléfono. —Sé que no eres alguien 'sentimental' así que no compré el mismo que usabas antes, este es el último modelo. Esta a mi nombre, pero cuando vuelvas a ser alguien 'vivo' podemos cambiarlo al tuyo.

Sherlock revisó el aparato, y le dio una ojeada rápida al manual, no era como si trajera más cosas que el que tenía anteriormente, aunque obviamente tenía sus diferencias. Sonrió al imaginarse que no había sido el único en extrañar los mensajes comunes entre ellos, al parecer a John también le habían hecho falta en esos años.

Y no iba a decir que no era cómodo sentir que tenía algo con que comunicarse, ya que no se veía bajando a cada rato para que la señora Hudson le prestara el suyo, y mucho menos llamar a la mujer para que subiera cuando necesitara mandar un mensaje de texto.

Miró a John con intensidad, que se entretenía en verlo a él como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Intentó abrir la boca, pero la cerró sin saber que decir… o más bien, cómo decirlo.

—No hace falta, Sherlock… Sólo recuerda que trabajo en las mañanas, mientras no mandes mensajes cuando estoy atendiendo pacientes todo estará bien. —John se levantó del sillón en frente del detective. No esperaba un gracias de Sherlock, si bien sabía que podía dárselo sin ningún problema.

Sherlock se quedo allí, sosteniendo en sus manos el regalo de John. Salió de la sala con dirección al piso superior, si bien tenía todos los números que necesita archivados en su mente, algunos era cómodo tenerlos agendados en la memoria del teléfono.

Cuando entró en la habitación que anteriormente le había pertenecido a John, se encontró con lo que menos se había esperado. Esbozó una semi sonrisa, apenas curvando las comisuras de sus labios. El mármol negro reflejaba su figura bajo el umbral de la puerta, las letras doradas en el bajo relieve apenas estaban un poco mas opacas que la vez que había visto a John parado frente a su tumba.

Se acercó a la lapida notando que esta aun tenía algo de tierra, e incluso algunas pintadas del otro lado, le pareció una locura leer los mensajes de gente que no conocía, y que le decían que seguían creyendo en él, y los que apoyaban a John en esos momentos tan difíciles.

—¿Por qué la trajiste, John? —Murmuro para sí, mientras veía el sobre descansar arriba de la cama.

**Bienvenido, creo que esta vez definitivamente. Lo siento, pero no podía dejar esa cosa allí sabiendo que estabas vivo, Sherlock. Es como si ahora no hubiera posibilidad de que esto fuera un sueño, o una alucinación de mi imaginación desbocada… por el simple hecho de extrañarte. ¿Porque no lo es, verdad? **

**No voy a mentirte, tuve muchos deseos de romperla, no importaba si me detenían por vandalismo… la iba a hacer añicos, pero creí mejor simplemente sacarla, me bastaba con eso. Me basta con saber que estas de vuelta… en casa.**

**Aun queda enterarnos de algún artículo en los diarios de mañana. 'Saquean la tumba del ****falso**** detective…'**

**¿Crees que sea muy morboso guardarla de recuerdo?**

Sherlock no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, John había tachado el 'falso' antes del detective… sabía que su amigo no diría eso, ni siquiera en una frase de broma, así que el borrón estaba hecho con fuerza.

Si, en verdad se imaginaba lo que podía decir la prensa del hecho, pero de seguro no sería nada como cuando volviera a aparecer en persona, así que ni él ni John, debían de preocuparse del robo de una lápida… mucho menos de una que era suya.

Bajó al poco tiempo, luego de poner en orden su cuarto. Así como John se lo había dicho, toda su ropa estaba perfectamente ordenada. Aunque no le preguntó a John la razón, también había encontrado su ropa favorita en un cajón de la cómoda que ahora usaba el doctor, en su antiguo cuarto.

Al llegar a la sala, Sherlock descubrió que John no había mentido cuando le dijo que había mejorado bastante con la cocina. Ese plato que tenía enfrente se veía tan bien, que si sólo sabia una cuarta parte de lo bien que quedaba en el plato, simplemente seria exquisito.

—Si comes hoy, mañana no te molestaré hasta la noche, ¿qué te parece? —Era una oferta irresistible, además de que se antojaba mucho probar lo que tenía en frente.

—Me parece bien… ¿Qué harás mañana?

—No lo había pensado. ¿Algún pedido en especial? —John observó el pequeño roll de pescado que se había cocinado en la salsa, y si estaba como olía… ¡Ya quería probarlo!

—¿Aprendiste a cocinar pasta?.

—Nop, pero puedo intentarlo… ¿quieres ser parte del experimento?

Sherlock asintió, si bien no había mucho de experimento en el hecho, ya que John había demostrado que tenía una muy buena mano para la cocina.

—¿Cuando regresa Hamish, John?

—El lunes, Mary lo traerá temprano, aunque se quedara con la señora Hudson… al menos mientras esté trabajando, creo que esta vez se quedará toda la semana. —John estaba pensando muy seriamente que podía pagar una guardería para Hamish, no eran muchas las horas, y no podía estar molestando a su casera a cada rato.

—Si a ti te interesa, yo podría cuidarlo… ¿Serán tres horas, cuatro?

El comentario de Sherlock casi consigue que John se atragante con el bocado que se había llevado a la boca. Repentinamente muchas alarmas se encendieron en la mente de John, pero contrario a todo lo que él hubiera creído, la que más le asombró fue la que le gritaba: ¿Sherlock quiere cuidar de Hamish?

El detective apenas sí podía cuidar de sí mismo, eso era en lo único que podía pensar John. Y le aterraba el imaginarse si este no querría comenzar a experimentar con su pequeño hijo.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, alejando esa idea antes de que Sherlock pudiera 'ver' lo que pasaba por su mente. Claro que Sherlock no podría llegar a pensar hacer una cosa semejante con Hamish, o al menos era lo que el doctor quería llegar a pensar.

—Gracias, Sherlock… agradezco tu ofrecimiento. En verdad que lo hago, pero…

—¿No confías en mi? —Sherlock dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, viendo a John con intensidad. Era obvio que el detective había llegado a vislumbrar los temores de su compañero y amigo.

—No. Sabes muy bien que puedo confiarte hasta mi propia vida, Sherlock… En lo que no confío, es en la ecuación de tí con un niño, independientemente que sea Hamish o no. —John se sintió nervioso cuando el hombre sentado frente a él no emitió reproche, o buscó argumentos que desacreditaran su expresión. —Entiende esto. No sabes nada de bebes, mucho menos conoces los hábitos de Hamish, si comienza a llorar no podrás calmarlo, y conociéndote, te frustrarás…

—¿Tiempo?.

—Claro, date tiempo… No es un extraterrestre, sólo es un ser humano, más pequeño…

—Entonces, ¿luego me dejarás cuidarlo?.

John se vio sonriendo, más por imitar la mueca de Sherlock que por quererlo hacer. Era raro en verdad el hecho de que Sherlock quisiera hacerse cargo de Hamish, pero no podía decirle que no. ¿Basado en qué razones se lo diría?

—Sí, si demuestras ser responsable, Sherlock. Es un bebé…

—Sí, John, ya lo he visto. Pero es más un 'John' en miniatura en verdad… es como tú, pero de bolsillo. —Sherlock retomó la comida, pensando en lo fácil que había aceptado su amigo, aunque no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja hacia el doctor debido a la risa espontanea y contagiosa que había tomado a John.

Es que había sido demasiado, el imaginarse a Hamish, apenas asomado de uno de los bolsillos de Sherlock en alguna correría por Londres. Dios santo. Definitivamente, era un mal padre.

Sherlock ayudó con la mesa mientras John lavaba los platos. Todo parecía extrañamente normal, al menos para él, no que alguna vez se hubiera molestado en ayudar a su compañero con alguna tarea del hogar… y ciertamente, extrañaba su juego de química disperso por la cocina, y su microscopio. Pero era extraño cómo le gustaba el lugar que ahora se veía limpio y ordenado, a pesar de no tener 'una mano femenina'.

Además, el detective no creía que sus cosas le hicieran bien a Hamish… de seguro John no se las permitiría.

Con cierto desagrado, Sherlock recibió el saludo de John, un 'buenas noches' simple, anunciándole que hasta ahí había llegado su segundo día de reencuentro. No hubo más palabras sobre el hecho de su muerte o su aprensión de los secuaces de Moriarty, que las que había cruzado, cuando le presentó a John la carpeta con las evidencias irrefutables de su inocencia… y ahora todo volvía a la 'normalidad'. Nuevamente a sentir que esos tres años alejado de Baker Street no había sido más que una alucinación de su mente.

Subió a su habitación, sintiéndose aun más raro ante ese hecho, John aun no había salido del baño, aunque no tardaría en hacerlo. Si el doctor no había variado mucho sus manías de aseo, no tardaría en acabar de ducharse, y estar listo para irse a la cama.

Sherlock oyó la puerta del baño que conectaba a la habitación, y supo que John ya estaba en la cama, cómodo y listo para dormirse. Sentado en la cama en plena oscuridad, estiró su mano, alcanzando el celular sobre la mesa de noche. Su rostro se iluminó con la luz de este, mientras tecleaba su mensaje, serio y anhelante de una respuesta.

"Tu estas en mi cama, y yo en la tuya… ¿No crees que es extraño? -SH"

John sonrió al leer el primer mensaje 'oficial' de Sherlock.

"¿Quieres cambiar de habitaciones? Yo no tengo ningún problema."

"Sólo quiero dormir esta noche en mi cama, no es necesario que cambiemos..."

"… o que te vayas. -SH"

El doctor releyó la pantalla un segundo, le pareció raro que Sherlock hubiera cortado el mensaje en dos, pero no dudó cuando le contestó con un escueto…

"Baja."

—Ya estoy aquí, John. —La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejándole ver el cuerpo del detective, apenas apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Entonces qué haces aun ahí? Aprovecha ahora antes de que Hamish vuelva, porque los tres en la cama ya será bastante más complicado.

Era raro, ya no podía evitar pensar en ello. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en ello… no si pensaba en que tener a Sherlock allí, fuera en su cuarto, o en el suyo propio era más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien. Porque estaba vivo. Estaba con él.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock.

—Buenas noches, John.

El saludo fue apenas una exhalación de sus labios, y John pudo notar el movimiento casi imperceptible de una de sus manos sobre la sábana. La atrapó, sabiendo que por más deseo que tuviera, quizás Sherlock jamás lo haría si él no se adelantaba a ese movimiento. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los pálidos y largos de su compañero, sintiendo como este relajaba sus músculos.

El único movimiento de John, fue dirigido a apagar la lámpara de noche, antes de conciliar su sueño.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, como primera medida a saludar: ¡Hola!.

Tardé en publicar este fic, porque contrario a los demás que tengo, quería que estuviera completo y listo… cosa que llevo más tiempo del esperado.

Pequeñas cosas a aclarar de la historia.

1: El cumpleaños de Hamish es el 4 de mayo. Si bien es la fecha canon en que Sherlock 'cayó' de las cataratas de Reichenbach junto a Moriarty, y no encontré la fecha de la caía en la adaptación de la BBC -o no supe bien dónde buscarla-, decidí utilizar esta. Aunque estoy más que segura que no me acerco en nada a la fecha…

2: No lamento haber matado a Mary, si bien el personaje me agrada, y creo que era la mujer para John; me puse a pensar que la depresión que había mostrado este antes de conocer a Sherlock, ahora podía estar más acentuada. Por lo que su matrimonio fue una excusa que él no pudo mantener.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, pero conforme vayan apareciendo cosas, las explicaré.

Besos, y espero que el fic les guste.


End file.
